Edible Fun
by BookRead
Summary: Part of Jayeliwood's Sexy Eddie contest. Bella comes home to Chef Eddie and his tasy treats. Worth it's M rating I think.


**Sexy Edward Contest:**

**Edible Fun**

**LongStory**

**Type of Edward (Chef)**

**Character type: (most likely OOC)**

**Story type: (All Human)**

**POV: (Bella)**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com **

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories. **

I find Edward to be extremely annoying at times. Today is a perfect example – he's been acting secretive all day and actually chucked me out the house!

"Come back around five, honey, and bring your appetite!" he had said.

I growled loudly as I marched up our drive with an armful of shopping bags. He'll moan about how much I've spent but it serves him right for forcing me out of the house.

The door slammed loudly behind me but my angry mood faltered as a delicious aroma overtook my senses. Edward rushed out to greet me from the kitchen and grabbed my bags from me.

"Did you have fun today my love?" he asked, brushing his lips softly over mine.

As always neither of us were able to leave it at one kiss and his hot mouth met mine over and over. He growled softly as we eventually separated, desperately needing air. Panting slightly, I finally took in his appearance. The soft bronze coloured hair I loved to run my fingers through was nestled under a very cute chef's hat and his bright green eyes were gleaming. His mouth twitched into the cute little half smile I adored.

"What are you up to Edward?" I asked curiously.

"I felt like today should be special for some reason. I've cooked you dinner."

I sniffed the air again and my stomach rumbled. Edward grinned and led me quickly through to the dining room. He had clearly made an effort – the dark wood dining table was covered in a white table cloth, he had laid set the table with the fancy blue patterned plates and silverware that his sister Alice had given us as a wedding gift and in the centre of the table he had placed a small vase with a single red rose. My lovely husband pulled out my usual chair and placed a napkin on my lap when I was seated.

"For you my love." He declared as he served up my favourite mushroom ravioli and spicy tomato sauce in front of me.

I speared one of the delicious little parcels with my fork and ate it slowly, savouring the exquisite flavour. I felt Edward's eyes on me, watching me as I ate. I decided to copy him and watched as he picked up a piece of the pasta with his fork and enveloped it in his lovely mouth. I felt my stomach jump as he chewed slowly. His pink tongue darted out and licked his lip where some of the tomato sauce had missed his mouth. He closed his eyes, enjoying the taste as much as I had. He let out a pleasured moan and I blushed as I recognised the sound. It was the same one he would make when we were in bed. I felt the heat build in my stomach and I bit my lip to prevent a moan of my own escaping my mouth.

"Are you enjoying your dinner my love?" he asked in his musical voice.

"Yes."

I blushed as I realised how breathless my voice was. Only Edward could make me this excited just by eating some pasta.

"Does it make the juices flow? In your mouth, I mean."

His famous half smile followed his words and I couldn't keep the moan in any more. I could feel my arousal pooling in that special place between my legs. I blinked quickly to clear my head – if Edward was going to torture me then he was going to suffer as well.

"Yes, it tastes delicious." I replied innocently.

I speared another bit of pasta and closed my lips around it. I withdrew my fork slowly, watching as Edward's eyes narrowed. I slid my foot out of my shoe and rubbed his ankle under the table. He moaned softly and I smirked knowing that I was getting to him. I raised my foot higher up his leg until I reached his thigh, continuously rubbing up and down his thigh but never reaching the place I knew he wanted me to. We both continued to eat in silence, both practically panting from the tension that was choking the air around us. Finally we both lay down our forks and sat back in our chairs having finished the main course. I waited for my moment watching my incredibly sexy husband's every move. As he raised his glass to his lip I moved my foot up to his crotch and rubbed the hardness I found there. Eyes wide, Edward moaned loudly nearly choking on his water. His head thrown back in pleasure he sat there, panting for a few moments, as I rubbed him through the fine black trousers he was wearing. His hand stroked my foot lightly as he brought his eyes back to meet mine.

"It's time for dessert my love." Whispered Edward and I was pleased to notice that he sounded just as breathless as I felt.

He gently pushed my foot away and stood up. Edward gripped the table for a few seconds before walking unsteadily to the kitchen with our dishes. I quickly followed and leant against the door frame watching as he scooped mounds of chocolate ice cream into bowls. I could smell the hot fudge sauce he had prepared and it brought me further into the room. Edward's gaze burned onto my skin as he stood as still as a statue staring at me. With a flash of embarrassment that quickly turned into even more excitement I realised that Edward could quite clearly see my peaked nipples through my shirt. I supposed it was only fair – he could see evidence of my arousal just as clearly as I could see his erection straining against his trousers. I slid myself up to sit on the counter top. I hid my grin as I noticed the bowl of hot fudge beside me. I dipped a finger in until it was thickly coated in the sticky brown goo and slid it slowly into my mouth. I moaned loudly, arching my back to give Edward a better view of my breasts. In an instant he was beside me, his finger covered in the sticky goo waiting for me to lick it off. I darted my tongue out and lapped up the chocolate appreciatively. He brought his mouth to mine and we kissed hotly. His tongue forced its way into my mouth tasting it and exploring it thoroughly. Then his hands were sliding their way up the sensitive flesh of my sides to the front of my shirt. He fiddled with the buttons for a few minutes, unable to get them open.

"Just rip it open, please." I growled.

The material tore as if it was paper and his hands caressed my breasts. I moaned as his skilled hands flicked over my nipples. I grabbed his hair, knocking the chef's hat he still wore from it's perch, and dragged his face up to my mouth. Edward pinned my arms above my head and kissed his way down my neck to my breasts. He sucked my firm nipples through the lacy material of my bra and I arched against him. I felt him grin against me as he released my hands and kissed down my stomach to the black knee length skirt I was wearing. It soon joined my shirt on the floor. I grabbed his face and held him in place.

"Watch." I commanded.

I brought both hands back to unclip my bra and threw it to the floor. I savoured the wonderful feeling of the air hitting my breasts knowing that Edward was watching as my back arched in pleasure. With a soft smirk gracing my lips I dipped my hands in the chocolate sauce beside me and rubbed it over my chest. Edward grabbed my hand and slowly licked the sticky sauce from it. He opened my legs softly as he sucked on my fingers and smiled.

"Tut tut Bella," he whispered as he leaned forward to lap up the chocolate that covered my torso. "You've gotten your pretty black panties all wet."

I moaned as I felt his hands rubbing up and down my thighs. His mouth moved down from my breasts achingly slowly until he was kissing and licking the soft flesh just above my underwear. I didn't feel like pointing out to him that he had run out of chocolate. His fingers latched onto my panties and dragged them down my legs. He pulled his head back and pushed my legs further apart so that he could admire one of his favourite parts of my body.

"Like the view?" I panted.

My entire body was shaking in anticipation and his hands resting on my thighs weren't helping matters.

"I love the fact that your pussy is so dripping wet because of me." He placed a soft kiss on the inside of her knee. "I love the fact that in a few minutes I'll get to taste you, that sweet, sweet taste." He kissed her a little bit further up her thigh and inhaled deeply, smelling her arousal. "I can't wait to hear those breathy little moans you do as I thrust my tongue inside your sweet centre." His mouth was so close but it wasn't yet where I needed it to be. "And then I'll have you screaming my name in pleasure as you orgasm and once you're done I'm going to fill you up with my extremely hard dick as I take you on the dining room table."

"I love it when you talk dirty!" I moaned as he kissed the outer lips of my aching sex.

He dragged my hips forward so that I was balancing on the very edge of the counter with my legs over his shoulders as his tongue explored my insides, tasting me as if I was his favourite thing to eat. I giggled breathlessly at the thought. He mumbled his question and I shrieked as it vibrated through me causing white to flash through my vision.

"I'm your favourite thing to eat!"

I shrieked as his mouth nipped at the little bundle of nerves that shot pleasure right through me at even Edward's lightest touch. I felt his lips curve into a smile and he slid his fingers into my heated core as his mouth pleasured my throbbing clit. It didn't take long for heat to overtake my body as every nerve seemed to stand on end. Just as he had predicted, I screamed Edward's name as my muscles clenched around his incredibly dexterous fingers. I felt him laugh as I came down from my high and glanced at him questioningly.

"I don't think they heard you in Egypt, love." He breathed as he carried me through to the dining room.

He threw me roughly onto the dining table and began to undress himself quickly. The moment he had stripped off his boxers I grabbed him and pulled him onto the table with me. He laughed as I pinned him beneath me and kissed him hungrily. He pulled my hips down until we were joined as one. I moaned at the sensation as I moved up and down on him, trying my hardest to create the right amount of friction between our bodies. With a grunt Edward flipped us over and he was on top. I could hear him moaning my name somewhere above me but could no longer see him as the pleasure took over. I locked my legs around his hips as I arched further into him. My body clenched around him and I collapsed beneath him covered in sweat. I soon felt him shake above me and my name dropped from his lips. Warmth filled my as he came and he shifted over to the side of me so that he didn't crush me. He pressed a kiss to my forehead and smiled tiredly at me.

"Now everyone in Egypt knows my name."

**End**


End file.
